BirthRights
by PorcelainStyle
Summary: The job was done, and the Four Horseman have joined the Eye. Now staying at headquarters, they are meeting people and learning things they never thought possible. They're about to learn the truth about magic. Real magic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Magic" What is magic? For me, it's my life. It owns me, and it governs me. For some, magic is a lifestyle. A way to make money, or a way to get noticed. To them, magic is misdirection and sleight of hand. Whether it's simple parlor tricks or blueprints for a sold out show, it is still exactly that. Tricks. An illusion of the mind. Me? I have the power of real magic. I know what real power is. I feel it running through my veins. I wouldn't trade it for anything. But sometimes, I pretend that I am just like everyone else. No different from a guy riding his bike or a college girl eating Ramen every night. Because the pressure gets to be a lot. The pressure of being the only person who can do what I do. Everyone wants me to be extraordinary, but sometimes I just want to be me. So yes, the pressure can be a lot to handle. But never too much. Because of all the painful, horrid things I have seen and done, what's a little pressure?


	2. Chapter 1

J. Daniel Atlas was so excited to finally become part of the eye that he almost didn't realize he was half-awake. He would never admit it, but under all the smooth suave he was just as giddy with happiness as the rest of the Horsemen. He tried to remain calm as Dylan led them to a carousel, motioning for them to get on. He watched as he pulled an eye shaped metal key from around his neck, and inserted it into the center of the carousel. Turning it, the carousel shook and slowly began to spiral down.

'_An underground safe house, how cool is that?' _he thought to himself as he held onto his pink pony.

Merritt was sitting in the carriage appearing as some kind of deranged bohemian Santa in his fedora. He couldn't wait to find out all the super secret stuff that came with the eye. Being in on something huge like that made being a fugitive worth it. While Daniel was the know-it-all control freak, Merritt still liked to be aware of everything. That was part of the reason he became a Mentalist. He loved knowing people's dirty little secrets; curiosity would probably be the death of him. He was still a bit mad at himself for never picking up on the fact that Detective Rhodes was a member of the eye. Not once did he read anything of the sort in his face. _'He sure hides it well'._

The carousel finally stopped in a large circular room. The walls were some type of metal, and there was only one door. Dylan hopped off of the carousel and walked around to the metal door.

"This way" he said pausing at it to let the Horsemen catch up. "Ready?" he asked. "Well alright then" he responded to all the nodding. He pulled the huge latch on the door and shoved it open, allowing everyone to walk through. He led them up three small steps to another door, stepping through it into a long hallway.

Jack was barely staying on his feet he was so exhausted. In his defense, it had been a long day. He had died today. Okay so not really, but faking his death wasn't easy. He was currently standing in surprisingly cozy hallway, with tan walls and dark mahogany doors lining both sides. _'Kind of nice for a secret hide out'._

"Doesn't it seem a bit..I don't know, normal?" Henley asked seeming to answer Jack's thoughts.

"What were you expecting? A spaceship?" Dylan snorted.

"Not exactly. At least not the flying part. The metal walls and automatic doors? Yea." Danny answered.

"Well sorry to disappoint you" Dylan said well naturedly, leading them down the corridor into a large sitting room. There was another set of wooden doors on the other side of the room, in an identical hallway. All of sudden two girls rounded a corner and entered the living room area.

"Hey, Dylan, it's the newbies!" The red-haired one said.

"Yea, finally some fresh meat to sacrifice" laughed the brunette one.

Jack took a second to look at the two of them. The first girl was slightly tall with dark auburn hair. It reminded him of Henley's except this girl's looked more natural. It was shiny and fell in big loose curls around her shoulders. She had barely tanned skin, pretty brown eyes, and high cheekbones. She was wearing a blue v-neck with a small black leather jacket, dark wash jeans, and salmon colored pumps. _'How the hell do I even know what pumps are? Heels are heels, damn you Henley'._ Appalled with himself for his newfound feminine side, he quickly moved on to the second girl.

She was a bit shorter than the first, and had chin length brown hair. She was tan with hazel eyes, and had on a Ramones T-shirt with capris and short black wedges.

"Aw were just messing with you" laughed the first one. Jack took this moment to introduce himself.

"I'm Jack" he said putting his hand out, "and this is Danny, Henley, and Merritt" he continued nodding in their respective directions.

"I know" she said shaking his hand, "You're quite the celebrities around here. I'm Rebecca, and this is Cassidy" she said nodding to the brunette.

"Hey" Cassidy said, obviously looking him up and down.

"Okay, if you're done terrorizing them" Dylan was cut off by the ding of his phone.

"Hey Rebecca, do me a favor will you? Show them to their rooms, I have to go and I'm sure they're tired." He said after reading the text.

"No problem" She said nodding. "Byee!" She yelled after him. "Later!" he waved before disappearing around a corner.

"Okay so we can do all the briefing stuff in the morning, for now let's get you all to bed. All of these doors are mostly bedrooms" she said motioning to the mahogany ones lining the corridors. She took a few steps and pointed, "This one is Danny's, and Henley, Jack and Merritt" Pointing her finger to another one across the hall she said "That one is mine if you need me for anything. To get to the kitchen for breakfast, go down that hallway, there will be an elevator. Press two and then turn right. The light blue doors are bathrooms, and there's one right here" She continued pointing and motioning to get her point across. "Don't worry they're plenty big. Oh and you can call me Becca. Everyone else does."

"And what about you? Can we call you Cassie?" Merritt asked Cassidy. "No, only my grandmother calls me that" she answered laughing a little.

They began to say their goodnights and head into their rooms. Jack was dead tired and headed straight to bed. As he lay down he thought of the day's events. His old life was over, he knew that. _Being a fugitive is almost worth it if it means the Eye is full of girls like that. _Soon enough, he was out like a light, the last of his fellow Horsemen to fall asleep.

Okay…so how was it? And do you guys want some Danley in it too? I haven't decided anything for sure because I'm not really sure what you want. R&R! -Lydia


	3. Chapter 2

Henley woke up to a ray of sunlight shining on her face.

"_Wait, I thought we were underground?" _Once she opened her eyes she realized that it wasn't sunlight, but just the light from the alarm clock on the nightstand. She rolled over and looked around the room again, unchanged from the night before except for a little note on the dresser. Getting up to reach it, she read "_Got__ up early to explore, decided to let you sleep in. P.S Dylan said we have a meeting at 8, breakfast at 8:45 –J Daniel Atlas" _There were directions to the meeting room enclosed.

Would it kill him to just sign it Danny? And of course he would want to look around and learn the routes, the control freak. Taking a break from her scolding thoughts, Henley glanced at the clock; 7:40. _Just enough time for a super fast shower._

After quickly finding a bathroom, (Which was huge by the way, dozens of stalls and showers) showering, and finishing her morning routine, Henley was dressed and on her way to see Dylan. She finally made it to a small room with a round table and chairs, a whiteboard, and the 3 other horseman.

"Sup Sexy", Merritt remarked once she was seated.

"Morning, Merritt. And hey Danny, what's up with the note? Not sure how I feel about you creeping in my room while I'm sleeping" She laughed.

Danny blushed and looked away, mumbling something about just trying to help. Jack appeared to have just woken up, despite his wet hair and fresh clothes, his eyes seemed tired.

"Hey Jack, sleep well?" She asked the youngest horseman.

"Not the worst I ever had, just not long enough" He answered.

At this the other two men snickered and Merritt whispered "That's what she said".

"Perverts" Henley said while shaking her head. Dylan chose this moment to walk in.

"I hope you all slept well" He said standing at the head of the table.

They nodded, and then spent the next half hour going over procedures and rules for staying underground. Most of it was pretty simple and since they were fugitives and couldn't leave for a while, they might as well get used to it.

"That all?" Danny asked after Dylan was quiet for a minute.

"Almost. There's just one more thing. And it's a bit of a bombshell." He answered looking wary.

"Well?" Jack asked.

"As you all know, the Eye specializes in magic. All kinds, not just the ones you're used too. Others also."

"Like what" Merritt was the first to respond.

"Like REAL magic. Spells, powers, etc."

"Bullshit" This time it was Danny.

"Don't be narrow minded Danny. There are things you're not quite ready for, and I can't explain it all to you right away. But I can tell you that witches exist and they are very powerful."

"Witches? That's so cool! Are they secretly everywhere like in books?" Henley asked getting excited. Danny was surprised at how willing she was to jump on board with this, no questions asked.

"I'm afraid not, they are very rare nowadays and are probably less than a hundred in the world today."

"Oh. That sucks. I wanted to meet one." Henley sulked.

To everyone's shock, Dylan laughed. "Actually, you already have".

Sorry it has been so long, laptop charger broke. I have just now managed to rig it well enough to work, not sure how long it will last though, anyway R&R! -Lydia


End file.
